Sekai De Ichiban Hayaku Asa Ga Kuru Basho
Sekai de Ichiban Hayaku Asa ga kuru Basho (世界で一番早く朝が来る場所; The Place Where Morning Comes First) is the second ending theme to the anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. The ending is used from Episode 29 to the final episode of the first season, it is also sung by Lucia, Hanon and Rina in episode 18 of pure Lyrics |-|Japanese (TV size)= ほら… 夜明けのヴェールの下 キャンドルを消して　kissして 秘密の岬で　二人で寝転ぶ 空から聴こえた　風のオルゴール うれしいひとことが　今　聞きたくて ねえ…そばにいるから　どんな時でも この世界の　半分はね… 「愛」という見えない奇跡 |-|Romaji (TV size)= Hora... Yoake no VEERU no shita KYANDORU o keshite KISU shite Himitsu no misaki de futari de nekorobu Sora kara kikoeta kaze no ORUGOORU Ureshii hitokoto ga ima kikitakute Nee... soba ni iru kara donna toki demo Kono sekai no hanbun wa ne... "Ai" to iu mienai kiseki |-|English (TV size)= Come on.. Under dawn's veil Put out the candle and kiss me We lie together in a secret cape From the sky we heard the wind's music box Now I want to hear happy words Hey, I'll be by your side no matter what Half of this world is.. An unseen miracle called "love" |-|Japanese (Full size)= ほら… 夜明けのヴェールの下 キャンドルを消し�ā@kissして 秘密の岬で　二人で寝転ぶ 空から聴こえた　風のオルゴール うれしいひとことが　今　聞きたくて ねえ…そばにいるから　どんな時でも この世界の　半分はね… 「愛」という見えない奇跡 名前も知らない　ビーチへ誘って 世界で最初に　朝が来る場所 昨日の嫌（や）なコトや　悔しい涙 ねえ…人は毎日　生まれ変わるの ほら…夜明けのヴェールの下 あたらしい自分になれる あなたと生きてゆく そう、決めたんだ ねえ…言わないけれど　いつも　ありがとう この世界の　半分はね… 「愛」という見えない奇跡 |-|Romaji (Full size)= Hora... Yoake no VEERU no shita KYANDORU o keshite KISU shite Himitsu no misaki de futari de nekorobu Sora kara kikoeta kaze no ORUGOORU Ureshii hitokoto ga ima kikitakute Nee... soba ni iru kara donna toki demo Kono sekai no hanbun wa ne... "Ai" to iu mienai kiseki Namae mo shiranai BIICHI e sasotte Sekai de saisho ni asa ga kuru basho Kinou no ya na koto ya kuyashii namida Nee... hito wa mainichi umarekawaru no Hora... yoake no VEERU no shita Atarashii jibun ni nareru Anata to ikite yuku Sou, kimeta nda Nee... iwanai keredo itsumo arigatou Kono sekai no hanbun wa ne... "Ai" to iu mienai kiseki |-|English (Full size)= Come on.. Under dawn's veil Put out the candle and kiss me We lie together in a secret cape From the sky we heard the wind's music box Now I want to hear happy words Hey, I'll be by your side no matter what Half of this world is.. An unseen miracle called "love" Invite me to a beach whose name I don't know The place where morning comes first in the world Tomorrow's awful things and tears of regret Hey, every day people are being reborn! Come on... Under dawn's veil You can become a new you I'll go on living with you Alright, it's been decided Hey, I won't say it, but thank you for everything Half of this world is... An unseen miracle called "love" |-|Taiwanese Mandarin= 思念是道光芒　圍著白雲綻放 許願火孤單　這場夢依舊燦爛 那段時光　那段過往　心情擺蕩 回憶兩端　風還微涼　你在身旁 甜甜的佔據夜晚 如果是你在我的心上　請你也停止悲傷 期待眼淚沖淡你的傷　我永遠在你身旁 未來　是種　力量　微笑　開始　飛翔 奇蹟　讓生命觸動世界的勇敢 那些地方　那些願望　日出的光　代表堅強 玻璃相框　你的微笑　像太陽一樣的晴朗 回憶種子還依舊芬芳　只願只和你分享 愛情習題其實很簡單　只要你　在我身旁 思念握在手掌　青春還在飄蕩 你在我心上　給我愛　給我溫暖 你的真心　讓真愛滋長　守護著我的夢想 感謝你的溫柔和肩膀　我的愛和你一樣 未來是種力量　微笑開始飛翔 奇蹟讓生命觸動世界的勇敢 |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Translation= Longing's a ray of light, blooming around white clouds. The wish flame is lonely, this dream is still briliant. That time, that past, moods swinging, memories at both ends. The wind's still cool, with you by my side, sweetness occupies the night. If it was you who is on my heart, please stop being so sorrow. Looking forward for tears to dilute your pains, I'll always be here by your side. The future is a kind of power, smiles start to fly. Mircales let lives touch the braveness of the world. Those places, those wishes, the light of the sunrise, represents strength. Glass picture frame, your smile, as sunny as the sun. Memory seeds are still fragrant, only wanting to share it with you. Practicing love is actually very easy, as long as you're here by my side. Longing is in the palm of your hand, our youth is still drifting. You're here on my heart, giving me love and warmth. Your true heart, makes our true love grow, guarding my dreams. Thank you, for your tenderness and shoulder, my love is the same as yours. The future is a kind of power, smiles start to fly. Mircales let lives touch the braveness of the world. Videos TV Size Full Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Female Songs Category:Lucia's Songs Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Karen Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Rina Tôin Category:Ending songs Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Female Singing